


Caught Red-Handed

by LeiasLeftBun



Series: Writing Prompt Oneshots [4]
Category: star wars: all media types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Star Wars-TFA, The Force Awakens, violent descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiasLeftBun/pseuds/LeiasLeftBun
Summary: Rey is caught in an uncomfortable position as she settles into the resistance base on D'Qar. Finn is there to help, sort of.A one-shot prompt from Pinterest that I took in an odd direction.Enjoy!





	Caught Red-Handed

"This is not what it looks like-" she whispered, her eyes meeting his. 

She silently pleaded with him not to step any closer. This was something she had to deal with alone, she couldn't drag him down with her. 

_What happens to the people who get caught?_

Rey trembled as he inched ever so slowly closer, the knife dripping dark red onto the polished ferrocrete flooring.

 _Now what?_

"Rey, put the knife down. It's okay. I won't tell anyone." 

Finn's hand reached out for hers, and she dropped the knife. It echoed in the empty mess hall. 

"You do realize how late it is, right?" He asked, grinning. 

"The General's a light sleeper, aren't you worried she is going to realize you are the one stealing all of the bread?" 

Rey looked over at the counter, her three jelly-smeared pieces of bread laying out. She thought carefully of her next move.

"Do you want a piece?" She asked.

Finn stifled a laugh.

"Of course."

Rey grabbed the bread and split it evenly, the two of them sitting on the floor together. 

They folded the bread over making tiny sandwiches, not wanting their fingers to leave sticky fingerprints anywhere later. 

The taste made their tongues tingle, a sour flavor mixed with a sweet aftertaste. It was definitely not the jogan fruit jelly that the mess hall normally kept on hand for breakfasts. 

"This isn't half-bad! It tastes like a dessert!" Rey said, mouth full of the treat.

Finn grabbed the jar to see what flavor it was. They _had_ to get here early tomorrow to get more of it. 

"It says here that its-"

The sound of footsteps made him cut off his sentence early and make eye contact with who would now be seen as _the perpetrator._

They scrambled into the cabinets and closed them tightly as the lights came on. 

"You can't hide from me, I know who keeps doing this." 

It was the General, of whose cabin was extremely close to the mess hall for this very reason.

Upon seeing the smeared jelly mess, she sighed. The grubby little fingerprints could be only one person. 

_And that 'one person's' boyfriend..._

"Okay, game over. Finn? Rey?" 

She kicked the cabinet doors. 

Finn straightened up as much as he could in the cabinet, but Rey was still stuck leaning over him. 

"Yes, General Organa?" Finn answered.

"I know Rey is in there, too." 

Rey popped open the door, revealing the seemingly compromising position they had found themselves in. 

"What are you two doing in there, besides eating all of the bread?" 

She stared at both of them for a moment, before coming to her own conclusion. 

"Please, do not have sex on our rations. You'll have to hide in the x-wings like the rest of us." 

The both of them stuttered and attempted to form words to explain themselves. Leia smiled. 

"I'm joking, but please, for future reference, don't do that. I did that once and I was still finding rice days later. Not to mention certain people found it a bit, well, disgusting to eat the food after that." 

She yawned before continuing. 

"Make sure you clean up after yourselves so the droids stop flattening all the bread loaves. Dameron's droid seems to have a thing for attacking that shiny-type wrapping. He's like a loth-cat."

She turned and went back towards the rooms, mumbling about how many loaves BB-8 had ruined that week. 

The lights switched back off and they were left with their snacks once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of revenge for that smut-that-wasn't-smut that a certain someone wrote. This is my murder-that-wasn't-murder!
> 
> You know who you are.


End file.
